


Not Forgetting

by DrummerDancer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell couldn't forget. Not then, not now...not ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Not Forgetting  
> Author: drummerdancer  
> Verse: First Anime  
> Characters/Pairings: Russel/Ed  
> Word Count: 666  
> Prompt 83: Prime  
> Rating: MA for explicit sexual interactions  
> Summary: Russell couldn't forget. Not then, not now...not ever.

Any way you looked at it, Edward was definitely at the prime of his life.

Russell laid back in earnest, his upper and lower halves already stripped clean of clothes. Edward didn’t mess around with pleasantries and light touches; when he wanted something, he got right to business, a fact Russell was all the more grateful for as he watched Edward grab a bottle from the desk drawer and hop onto the bed, straddling Russell’s thighs with his naked glory.

“Good thing I remembered this, huh?” Edward held the lube up to the light, sitting up on his knees as he twisted the bottle open. “Would’ve sucked if we’d have had to do this dry.”

Russell nodded, his eyes trained elsewhere. He told himself every time that he’d remember this, remember Edward’s glorious body, scars and all, remember how it felt to be linked as one…

Yet it never happened, because every time they were together, Edward’s body always defied his memory, and the way they felt when they were lost in the act…No memory could compare to the real thing.

Reaching out, Russell sat up and lubed his fingers thoroughly, excitement racing through his veins. He loved touching Edward. It was a select privilege that few had the opportunity to experience in life, and Russell prided himself in the knowledge that he was part of that elite group.

Edward leaned forward, resting his palms on Russell’s shoulders. Russell grabbed the back of Ed’s thighs, pushing him against his chest as he circled Ed’s entrance with his fingertips.

“Ah…yeah, right there,” Edward moaned, sitting his hips back as he stretched himself open on Russell’s fingers.

Russell stuck one finger in, then another, watching Ed’s face for any signs of discomfort or pain. But Edward never showed any signs of wanting to stop, his eyes glazed and cheeks flushed a light pink.

Sweat beaded down his forehead as Russell finished, pulling three fingers out as he let Edward sit back and spread lube on his penis. They hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet, and already, Russell felt like he was on the brink of orgasm.

“Okay, okay…You ready?”

Edward nodded, a wicked grin splitting his face in two as he leaned forward, lining Russell up with his entrance. “I think the better question is…are you?”

Russell grinned back, his body and groin hot and ready for some action. He watched as Ed lowered himself slowly, taking his girth in little by little, until Russell was balls deep inside of him. 

He let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, then laid back until his head was resting on the cheap hotel pillow beneath him. The way the room glowed, illuminated by a single lamp, made shadows dance like ballerinas off Edward’s naked flesh as he began to move, his eyes scrunched up in concentration, lips loose in an open pant. Russell watched him closely, letting his harsh breathing fill the room around them. 

He was going to remember this time. He was going to remember how it felt, how  _this_ felt, being attached and intimate with Edward, someone he admired and cared for so much. He didn’t want to forget this, didn’t want to wonder what it was like years from now, when they weren’t so young and in the prime of their lives. 

He gripped Edward’s side, loving the way the muscles flexed under his grasp as Edward continued to ride him, his breathing coming shorter and shorter. Russell would’ve kissed him if he could have, but his impending orgasm was far too close for him to risk losing control now.

Reaching between their bodies, Russell snaked a hand out and brought Edward to climax first, his muscles gripping around him as it happened. Another thrust and it was over for him, too.

And, as they came down from theirs post-orgasm highs, Russell reminded himself once again; he couldn’t forget this. 

Not then, not now…not ever.


End file.
